


Finding My Way

by Retribution4189



Series: Finding My Way Trilogy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribution4189/pseuds/Retribution4189
Summary: Saxe, an eight year old orphan, is kidnapped and then rescued by a member of the famous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. Saxe has sought companionship his entire life- and now that it is right in front of him, he is unsure of what to do...
Series: Finding My Way Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977316
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost Then Found

Chapter 1: Lost Then Found

Saxe’s eyes flickered open and he took in his surroundings. He could feel his body rushing with adrenaline as he tried to reach up and rub his tired eyes. His heart was beating at twice it’s regular rate, probably because Saxe was afraid of where he was and his body probably already had familiarized itself with the location. The boy was able to feel small tears forming at the edge of his eyes as they began to slowly fall down his face. He tried to wipe them away as quickly as he could to avoid embarrassment, but Saxe found that it was actually impossible for him to reach up and rub his eyes because his arms were chained and were tied behind his back. He could also feel his feet bound together, meaning that he wasn’t going to be able to walk. When he reached for his magic, he found that there was nothing to grasp at, meaning that the collar likely nullified his magic while it was on. His eyes cleared slightly and he found that he was sitting in an enclosed wooden wagon. He couldn’t see outside of it at all but he guessed it was being pulled by horses as he could hear the hooves hitting the ground. His mouth was tied up as well and a ball gag was in his mouth, meaning that he couldn’t speak at all. 

It wasn’t exactly a spacious setting but it was big enough to fit Saxe, an eight year old boy. Saxe actually looked much younger than eight, with his long purple hair and his large gold eyes. He wasn’t very tall either and he had been told by people that he looked more like a six year old then an eight year old. Of course it wasn’t by any as he tended to not be with others very much. Saxe was an orphan, his parents abandoning him when he was little. He didn’t even have any memory of them and the only things they left with him when he was little was a name; Saxe. He must have been about three when he was left on the streets and taken in by an orphanage. That didn’t happen to last very long though because he ended up being beaten by the woman who ran the place, and in return he had ran away when he was five. From there he was found by another woman, this one a Requip mage. She had taught him everything he knew to date, and after two years with her training and being taught, he left to set out on his own. It wasn’t necessarily a healthy lifestyle, especially now that he was always forced to do dangerous things for money for things like food and water, but those weren’t the hard things to find. If he had to say, he’d probably tell you that clothes were hardest to come by as they were much more expensive than food and water and it wasn’t like they were just being given out for free. But that wasn’t his issue, at the moment. Right then he only had one mission, and that was to escape the accursed wagon.

Saxe looked around the wagon to the best of his ability and didn’t really see anything lying around that could help him escape, especially with his hands and feet bound and his magic suppressed by the collar. And then, well then he looked down at himself. The wagon was wood and it didn’t look to be too sturdy, so he could probably create a hole in the bottom of it if he pushed hard enough, but he was slightly afraid of what the two who had kidnapped him might do. He could tell they were both riding the horses that were pulling the wagon as he didn’t hear any additional footsteps. It didn’t seem like the men were talking either as it was very quiet when he pressed hisi ear to the wall of the wagon.He actually wished that at least his mouth was ungagged so he could make up some silly excuse about going to the washroom, or something equally stupid. Such a plan would most likely never work, yet Saxe still found himself wishing he could try. Was it possible that the people who had captured him were slave drivers or something? That would make sense as to why he was chained and collared and it also told him that trying to escape by telling some stupid ploy that would likely never work was just plain ridiculous. 

He leaned back against the wall of the back of the wagon best as he could, trying to maybe find a weak spot or just find a place that he could rest until they reached wherever they were taking him. Saxe had to assume that these people were in fact veterans and they knew how to prevent prisoners, especially bound, gagged, and collared ones, from escaping. He closed his eyes momentarily and tried to fall back into either a state of unconsciousness or sleep, but the wagon suddenly jerked to a stop. He could hear the horses stopped and he heard the people who kidnapped him jump to the ground. He could tell that it was, in fact, two people and no more as he only heard two sets of feet hit the ground. Could it be that they were already at their destination even though it hadn’t felt like a very long journey. That was to be expected though. He was unsure of how long he had been riding in the wagon unconscious for and it was entirely possible that they were already there. Saxe then began to hear noises which almost sounded like rapid fired spells outside of the wagon. Could the people who had captured him be fighting with someone or something? Was it some sort of monster- a Vulcan maybe?

He heard a few more spells cast before he heard two large things hit the ground. Could it be that his captors had been taken out? It was possible that something could have defeated them, whether it be a monster or a wizard from a guild. Or he sure hoped it was the latter because that was just what he needed right then; somebody to save him. Wait- but what would happen if they didn’t check the back of the wagon? Thought Saxe frantically. He quickly realized the solution and he started to thrash around as much as his bounded body would let him. He tried to make as much noise as possible and soon he began to hear a few pairs of footsteps walking around outside the wagon. He stayed silent as one of them approached the wagon. He watched closely as they fumbled with the lock on the only exit to the inclosed wagon backing. He heard a bit of yelling outside, an argument perhaps, before one of the people yelled a response or a retort of some sort and Saxe was surprised to see that they had kicked the opening’s door down. 

“Who the heck are you?” asked the person who had saved him. He looked up at them and studied their features for a few seconds. It was a girl that looked to be about sixteen. She had light blue hair and shining green eyes. She was wearing a cloak as well as a bag on her back. She looked down at him for a bit before realizing that his mouth was gagged. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape before she shrugged off her bag, opened it, and pulled out a knife. She cut the gag off before looking at Saxe.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” she asked, a smile on her lips.

Saxe looked at her for a bit before opening his mouth. “I’m Saxe Todarin. I can do magic too…” he whispered the last part, looking down at his bare feet, which were pretty cold. 

“I’m Eliana Yukuzou, and that’s my twin sister outside.” She leaned in close to Saxe, bending down to his height. “Why are you in here all bound up, Saxe? Did those two men we defeated kidnap you or something?” 

Saxe nodded, “I woke up in here bound up and a nullifying collar on my neck so I’d guess that they did kidnap me. I don’t really know though as they took me prisoner while I was sleeping.”

Eliana smiled at Saxe before approaching him and crouching down to undo his bonds. She was easily able to get off the chains that bound his feet and arms but was unable to get off the magic nullifying collar. She frowned before pulling away from Saxe to look at him once more. 

“I can’t seem to get that collar off,” Eliana hopped out through the wagon opening and turning back around to help him out. Saxe gently stood and took her hand, stepping out of the wagon and hopping onto the ground outside. He looked around and had to cover his eyes to look at the setting because the sun was bright against his eyes. Once Saxe’s eyes adjusted he found himself standing in a large, green, grassy field. There was a shoddy road running directly through it, likely the ruote his kidnappers had been travelling on. At closer notice he saw two men slumped against the side of the wagon. One was covered in ice up to his neck, and by the angle his head was at, it would seem like he was dead. The other man had cuts and bruises all over his body, and there was blood flowing steadily from an open cut on his right leg. He seemed to be deep in a state of unconsciousness, his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth agape in fear. 

“Who’s this?” asked a voice from behind him. 

Saxe whipped around to look at who had spoken. It seemed to be a girl of maybe sixteen or seventeen, just like Eliana. She had long blue-green hair with light blue eyes. She had a bow that seemed to be made of green ice slung across her back as well as a deep blue cloak that wrapped around her body like a poncho. She was wearing knee high boots and a satchel hung at her side. He mentally compared this girl to Eliana and found that they looked almost the exact same with close to no differences between them, with the exception of hair length and eye-colour, of course. 

Eliana stepped forward and grinned at the girl, “This is Saxe. She was in the back of that wagon chained and gagged. They also nullified his magic with a collar. Are you able to freeze it off, Elpis-san or do we have to bring her back to the guild to get it removed by one of the guild members?”

Saxe frowned before what they had said sunk in. His eyes widened, “W-wait,” he stuttered, “I’m not a girl.”

Eliana’s mouth formed an “O” before she let out a hearty laugh, ruffling Saxe hair, “Well you sure look like one, with your hair and eyes!” 

Eliana was still laughing when Elpis approached him and turned him around before he could even react. She put her hands onto the collar he had on and it began to freeze up, every spot she touched frosting over. It actually began to hurt Saxe’s neck and it was making him really, really cold. She muttered something and the frost disappeared with a sound like cracking ice. She turned his back around and studied the collar, as did Saxe, taking in the fact that it was still there, completely unscathed. He stared at it for a second before looking up at Eliana and Elpis, who were both talking to each other, probably about the collar and why it didn’t come off. 

He frantically started thinking about the collar. ‘What if I can never use my magic again?’ thought Saxe, frightened by the thought of not being able to use his magic. He felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes and before he knew it, salty tears were flowing down his cheeks and he was softly sobbing. Eliana and Elpis both turned towards him and Eliana pulled him into an embrace, resting Saxe’s head against her side as she gently stroked his hair. 

“W-what if I can never use my magic again?” said Saxe, hugging Eliana tightly as he cried into her side, burying his head in her cloak.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” said Eliana soothingly, still stroking his hair gently, “we’ll take you back to our guild hall. I’m sure we’ll be able to find one of our guildmates to take that collar off you. Then you can show us all the magic you can do!” 

Saxe sniffled once more before dislodging himself from Eliana and wiping away his tears. He noticed the Elpis was just watching him carefully, and he found that he had no idea what she was thinking about. He was usually fairly good at reading expressions, but from what he could see, she had none. Still, Saxe felt he owed her thanks for at least trying to take the collar off of him. 

He approached her and he felt Eliana’s eyes watching him walk closer to Elpis. He gave a slight bow, “Thank you, Elpis-san for trying to get the collar off of me. I appreciate your effort.” He looked up and found her smiling down at him approvingly. “Also,” continued Saxe, “what guild are you two part of?”

The two of them looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place between the two of them. Elpis then turned towards him and spoke to him plainly, articulating her words. 

“We’re from Fairy Tail.”


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Saxe’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of the Fairy tail guild hall in all its glory. It was a tall, three story building, more like a two story building though, and it had small towers besides the exterior of the second floor. The third floor, which seemed to be more of a lookout turret, was circular and it had a cone-shaped top. There was also a pole with a flag that had Fairy Tail’s guild mark on it, a symbol that reminded Saxe of a wing. 

Eliana turned back to him from where her and Elpis stood at the front of it. She smiled at his face and he knew his expression must have been somewhat amusing as Elpis also had a slight smile on her face. 

“Are you coming?” she asked, gesturing for him to hurry up and follow them. 

Saxe quickly nodded before running forward to stand at her side as they opened the doors to the guild hall. It was fairly late in the night as they had been farther from Magnolia, the town that housed the Fairy Tail guild, than Eliana had expected. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the guild hall but sure enough, once the doors were open, many loud voices assaulted his ears. He actually thought one of his eardrums pop from the level of voice that was coming from inside the guild. There were people, guild members, he guessed, of all ages and sizes. It seemed like every single one of them was talking to the other at once, and he wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. He could see many interesting people in the guild, who he hoped he might meet later, but there was one who stood out to him. She had red, scarlet hair and was wearing a full set of armor, despite being in the middle of a conversation with another person, who seemed to have stripped while they were talking with each other. Saxe’s eyes widened at the two of them. “What kind of guild is this?” He asked himself, wondering mostly about the man who was almost naked in front of his entire guild, but it didn’t seem like any of them cared, or even really took notice that he was naked. 

Elpis saw him staring at the scarlet haired woman and the mostly naked man. “That’s Gray and Erza. Gray uses ice-make magic, and don’t worry about his state of dress, that’s just a bad habit of his; stripping in public. He grew up training with close to no clothes on in the cold and that’s probably where he picked it up from. Erza’s actually a Requip mage and one of the strongest members of the guild. She’s pretty famous for being able to requip her armor and weapons in the midst of a battle. You should’ve seen her in action, it’s pretty magnificent. She’s also an S-Class mage. You might actually want to talk to her, if you want to become a Requip mage, I mean. You might be able to learn a thing or two, Saxe-kun.” 

Elpis turned away from him and left him staring at the woman in armor even longer, his eyes lingering on her for quite some time. Eventually he turned his eyes away from her and both twins, Eliana and Elpis, led him to the bar counter, where a well-dressed woman with white hair was casually talking to a few people around the bar. When she noticed the trio approaching the bar counter, and her eyes landed on Saxe, she smiled at him. She looked over to Eliana, who stood at Saxe’s right with Elpis on his left hand side, looking bored.

“Who’s this little girl?” asked the white haired woman, referring to Saxe, still smiling.

His face flushed with embarrassment and he looked down at his shoes while Eliana grinned at him, smiling at his embarrassment. Elpis was also grinning at him, her blue eyes glittering with muted laughter. 

“This here,” said Eliana, ruffling Saxe’s purple hair as his face reddened further, “is Saxe. He’s a boy even though he looks like a girl. I find him to be really cute, actually. Me and Elpis-san found him while we were heading back to hand in the S-class job we finished. We figured he was kidnapped and was going to be sold to someone. We freed him and brought him back because, as you can see by looking at his neck, the people who kidnapped him welded a magic-nullifying collar on him. Elpis-san wasn’t able to free him from the collar so we figured we might as well bring him back here and see if any of you guys could get it off, which I’m almost sure somebody like Natsu or Gajeel could easily burn or bite it off of Saxe’s neck, though i wouldn’t trust those two to leave you unscathed with their magic.”

The white-haired woman tilted her head before offering a hand out to Saxe. “I’m Mirajane Strauss,” she said, “but my friends call me Mira. What were you doing that got you kidnapped? Weren’t your parents looking out for you?”

Saxe looked down at his feet again, but he shook her hand quickly. “I don’t really have any parents…” said the boy, looking up at Mira through teary eyes. 

Mira smiled affectionately and walked around the side of the bar, approaching the trio. To his surprise, she leaned down and wrapped Saxe in an embrace. His eyes widened and tears began to flow out again. 

“I know how you feel, Saxe-chan. I know how hard it can be to grow up without parents and how hard it must have been for you. Who taught you magic?'' She pulled back then and looked at him in a friendly manner. 

Saxe wiped his tears away and looked back at her. “I was taught Requip magic by a mage named Hitomi Todorin. She was a former member of Lamia Scale guild actually. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and she trained me for two years before I decided to go out and explore a little. I’ve pretty much been alone since then, but I’ve practiced with my magic every day for a while. I even learned how to requip into armor and clothes, although I’ve been told that it's almost impossible and very few Requip mages have ever pulled it off. I’ve even taken down a few bandits and other mages before, although I’m not in any guild. I’d consider myself to be fairly powerful, but definitely not as strong as an S-class mage.” 

Saxe was actually surprised that he had said so much. Usually he was very shy with new people, so his new sociable tone was a change to the regular. He wasn’t really sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was becoming so sociable. 

“May I see the collar, Saxe-chan?” asked Mira

“Sure,” said Saxe, “just try not to hurt me or anything, please.” At those words, Mira gently reached out and turned him around so she could see the back of the collar. Mira then grasped the collar, her hand wrapping around the back of the collar, her fingers tickling the hairs on his neck. From what Saxe could see, it was easily fit into her hand and she was able to hold it . The silver collar sort of frightened Saxe and he didn’t really want to touch it with his hands, even though he knew that it wasn’t going to bite or anything, as all his magic had already been suppressed. He felt Mira’s hands let go of the collar and he turned back around to look at her. She had an expression on her face that told him that she was thinking about the predicament he was in.

“I’m not sure what we’ll be able to do with getting this collar off, but I think Gajeel can probably bite it off. It seems to be regular metal with just a little bit of nullification magic in it. You should bring little Saxe here,” said Mira, ruffling his purple hair, “to the master. He might have some alternative ideas on the matter and I bet he wants to meet you.” 

Elpis and Eliana nodded, taking Saxe by both his hands. This fetched a few curious glances from some of the people in the guild. They were probably wondering who this child was and why he was there. The curiosity didn’t help with the noise level in the Fairy tail guild hall as Saxe could tell it wasn't going to die down until the guild members had either fallen asleep or had fainted from drinking too much. That was another thing he noticed, actually. Many of the guild members seemed to be drinking alcohol, which wasn’t too surprising or alarming but it did say that they loved a good drink, which Saxe found amusing. 

Eliana and Elpis both led him up and set of stairs placed at the back of the main hall for the guild. The three of them walked up in silence until they came to a well-made wooden door. Elpis knocked on the door and Saxe heard a gruff tone saying “come in.” The girls both walked into the room, opening the door as they did so and Saxe was, of course, brought in with him. 

The room was much more spacious than I had expected it to be. It had a number of storage containers and filers. There were also many lamps placed throughout the room so it was fairly bright. There was a desk in the center of the room and behind it sat an old man in what appeared to be a mobile chair. He was fairly small but he looked to be fit. If Saxe had to guess, he would think that this was the guild master of Fairy Tail. He seemed to be writing a report on a sheet of paper but he looked up once he saw the three of them. He seemed to look at all of them at once and his eyes locked onto Saxe who found himself staring right back at him. The gaze he held was strong and prideful, despite the mobile chair. 

The man cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff tone, eyes still fixed on Saxe, “Who’re you, kid?”

Saxe was slightly surprised that that was all he had said, but he answered nonetheless, “I’m Saxe Todarin. You’re Makarov Dreyar, yes?” He asked this in return to the man’s previous question, taking an educated guess as to whether this man was the master of Fairy Tail. He certainly seemed to be him and Saxe hoped his hunch was correct.

The man closed his eyes and let out a strong, bellowing laugh. “You’re a smart one,” his laughing seized and he looked back to Saxe. “Yes I am Makarov Dreyar, but everyone around here just calls me Gramps. But you, Saxe Todarin, you’re the Violet knight, correct?” 

Saxe actually had to take a step back and the girls both looked confused as to what was happening between the eight-year-old and the old Guild Master. Saxe was just dumbfounded.’ How did this man know? How could he tell who he was? This wasn’t good. If he knew, would he refuse to help with the collar, knowing what secondary magic he favored? 

Saxe gave a slight nod while Elpis and Eliana were both looking back and forth at the two in confusion. “How could you tell who I was, Makarov?”

The old man's eyes crinkled and he smiled, “You’re aura flared brightly as soon as you walked in, but I didn’t sense any magic on you, so I found that odd. Then it all made sense once you came in here with that collar on. It isn’t surprising that none of my children knew what you go by when you fight. I’m also guessing you can’t use your battle form right now since it is Transformation and Requip magic, right? So I would assume this is your regular form. Another thing I know about you is that you aren’t in a guild. Surprisingly enough you aren’t even from a well known line. I’ve read about you in the papers recently, actually. You were the one who took down Midnight Venom, right? The Dark Guild? It was all in the paper, every single bit of it. And they mentioned you without knowing too much. Where, do tell, did you find him, Elpis and Eliana?” 

The two girls looked between each other sheepishly before Eliana stepped forwards, “Well Gramps.. We found him on the return journey of our S-class job, which we completed fully. We saw a wooden wagon being pulled by two men on horses. It was a fully enclosed contraption and we found it odd. When we stopped to ask the men what they were doing and where they were going, they attacked the two of us. We went a little overboard and Elpis killed one of them while I knocked the other one unconscious. It wasn’t too hard to do and we later found out that they were part of a dark guild anyways, so no harm done really. It was later when we went to take a peek in the wagon that we found Saxe-chan tied up and collared in it. Elpis wasn’t able to freeze anything off with her two magics even though any regular metal would've been completely frozen off. So the two of it decided it would be best to bring him back here and get the collar removed because if we weren’t able to do it, one of our guild members would be able to. Also, we didn’t want to just leave him out there all alone with anybody to care for him. We had no idea he was a strong mage.” 

Saxe looked at the two of them. While he didn’t know them very well, they had saved him from whatever his fate would have been had he not been rescued, and he was very grateful for that. Then again, he wasn’t sure what would happen to them or if the old master would punish them. He watched as the old man scratched his beard, a pensive look on his features. 

He looked at the twins for a little while before sighing, “Well done on the S-class quest. Be sure to collect your reward for that. If you would please leave I would like to speak with little Saxe here alone. Thank you for bringing him up to me.”

Eliana and Elpis began to leave but not before, to Saxe’s surprise, the two of them each hugging him. “It’ll turn out fine…” whispered Elpis in his ear. Her soft tone instantly put him at ease and he felt his muscles relax. She ruffled his hair once more before exiting the room with Eliana.

Saxe turned back to face Makarov, a neutral look on his face, “What is it you need from me, Makarov?”

Makarov sighed before looking at Saxe once more, “Please call me gramps, kid. Makarov makes me seem old. I also do have a proposition for you, Saxe,” Makarov paused and studied Saxe’s expression. Saxe was indeed intrigued as to what this proposal could be but his face betrayed not the slightest emotion. Makarov slowly closed and opened his eyes before continuing, “I will remove that collar for you, and in return, you will join Fairy Tail. I hate the idea of an eight year old walking around by himself on the continent, no matter how skilled they are, no offense, of course.” 

Saxe’s right eye twitched. ‘Join a guild?’, he thought, ‘I can’t say it’s ever appealed to me… but I do need to get rid of this stupid collar... ‘ 

Saxe sighed, “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”


	3. Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxe gets to meet the guild and is introduced to an abundance of characters!

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

Saxe walked back down the staircase, having just left Master Makarov’s office. While he wasn’t really glad about having to join a guild, he was sort of happy he’d get to stay with Eliana and Elpis. The other thing that he would also have to do would be to hide his real magic, the one he used almost as much as requip magic, from them. It was, after all, a Lost Magic, and not the most pleasantly used one either. It had a few.. darker aspects per se. He was, however, glad that he’d finally get to meet another strong Requip mage, which was the scarlet haired woman that he had seen earlier. He hoped he could improve with requip magic, as it was one of his most used ones, and he was happy that he might just get more powerful. In this world, the more powerful you were, the better you could survive on your own, so this would help him out a little. He was actually headed right now to get the guild mark put onto him and his collar off. Makarov had told him, after examining the collar a little bit, the Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragonslayer, would easily be able to get it off of his neck. 

As soon as he stepped out of the staircase, he was greeted by the loud rowdiness of the guild once again. He spotted Elpis and Eliana together talking with a man and a woman. The man had long, messy, black hair and he had iron studs in place of eyebrows as well as iron ear piercings. The woman had shoulder length blue hair and glasses. They all looked to be having a laugh, even the man with the iron piercings. That man was most likely Gajeel Redfox, the mage Makarov had told him to go to. Saxe walked towards them and the four turned to look at him. Elpis ruffled his hair and he tried to pull away as she grabbed his cheek playfully. Saxe pulled away, smiling and turned to look at Gajeel, who seemed to be trying to intimidate the eight year old. However, Saxe just looked right back at Gajeel, holding eye contact with him while the women just looked at each other with weird sort of grins on their faces. Gajeel blinked slowly and gave him a slight nod. Saxe returned the gesture and grinned at him. 

“What do you need, kid?” he asked stooping down to Saxe’s height.

“I need you to bite this collar off. Master Makarov told me to come to you about the issue. It nullifies my magic so I’m unable to really use any of it. As a result, I can’t really block my aura either, and it’s just a tad bit odd. He said that you were the Iron Dragon Slayer and that you shouldn’t have a problem biting it off my neck without hurting me. You think you can do that, Gajeel-san?” 

He laughed, grinning down at the eight-year-old, “Of course I can, kid. Shouldn’t be a problem at all. C’mere.” 

The Dragonslayer turned Saxe around and wrapped his fingers around the collar that surrounded his neck. Gajeel pulled it to the point where it would start to hurt if he went any farther. Saxe both heard and felt him lean in and bite the collar, creating a crunching sound. Saxe sighed in relief as he felt his magic rush back into him, the collar now broken around his neck. Gajeel lifted it off of Saxe’s head and he felt his magic fully coming back to him, the power embracing him with open arms as it treated him like a long lost relative. Saxe had never been without his magic before, and it was great to feel normal in his own skin once again. He could feel the surging power in his veins as a bright aura surrounded his entire body, Saxe looked around to see everyone staring at him, even the noise levels were down to a low. He cursed himself before forcing his magic power to be less visible to others and he lowered it down a few notches. He never should have raised it in the first place, much less let it loose like he had so foolishly just done. 

“What was that, Saxe-chan?” said Elpis, reaching out and turning his chin gently upwards to look at her. 

“That was my magic power..” whispered Saxe, softly looking around at the other people in the guild. They had started going back to talking with each other and just generally having a good time but Saxe noticed there were a few people that were still looking at him. 

Elpis looked at him with a smile on her face, “Don’t worry,” she said, ruffling his hair, “there’s nothing wrong with having powerful capabilities. Lot’s of us have a strong amount of magic power, they were probably just surprised you had so much. Do you want to go get the guild mark now, Saxe-chan, or would you like to wait a little longer?” 

“Can we get it now? I already have a perfect spot for where to put it.” responded Saxe, actually quite eager to get the guild mark. 

She smiled at him and took his hand, leading him towards the bar where Mira was. Mira smiled at them as they came close and she looked at Saxe’s now bare neck. He waved triumphantly at her as they came to a halt just in front of the bar. 

“I’m so glad that it’s finally gone. It was just horrible to wear, even for a small amount of time,” said Saxe as he pointed to his neck, grinning happily, “also, I’m joining the guild.” 

Mirajane smiled at him and reached under the bar to grab something. When she came back up, Saxe noticed that she had something resembling a stamper. That must be how he’d get the guild mark.

“Where do you want it?” she asked, holding the stamper.

Saxe turned around and pointed to his left shoulder blade, pulling some of the cloth shirt down so she was able to see the spot he wanted. She nodded at him in understanding.

“And what color do you want it in?” 

“I’d like it in purple please!” responded Saxe enthusiastically. He was genuinely, while not too happy about being forced to join the guild, glad that he got to choose where his mark would be placed and the color it would be in. Also, he genuinely liked the guild members he had met so far. 

Mira smiled at him before gently placing the stamper on his left shoulder blade and Saxe felt a light tingling in that area. The tingling stopped fairly quickly after Mira removed the stamper from his shoulder blade.. 

“There,” exclaimed Mira, “all done. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Saxe.” 

“Thanks!” replied Saxe, flashing a large grin at her. So that was that… he was a guild wizard now. Well he sure hoped this would work out for him instead of how things usually tended to go with him. He turned back to Elpis, feeling ecstatic. He really, really, wanted to talk to that scarlet haired woman now. He was curious to see how strong she was and if she could teach him anything. 

“Elpis,” Saxe said, “can we go see that scarlet-haired woman? The one in armor?” 

She reached down and ruffled his hair, “I don’t see why not. But there are some other people who might want to meet you as well.”

He grinned and Elpis led him to where the scarlet-haired girl was, still talking to the mostly naked man that he had seen before. The pair looked up at them as they approached. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but this is Saxe Todarin, our newest member. He uses requip magic and he wanted to speak to you, Erza.” Said Elpis,

The scarlet haired woman turned to him from where she was sitting, gesturing for them to sit at the table with them. Elpis sat down and Saxe followed suit, a grin on his young face. 

“I’m always happy to meet a new member, especially one as cute as you.” said Erza, reaching out and ruffling his hair just like Elpis had earlier. “So how’d you happen upon Fairy Tail, Saxe?”

He looked at Elpis and then across the guild hall at Eliana, who was still talking with Gajeel and the blue haired woman. “Well Elpis and Eliana rescued me, actually. I figure some men kidnapped me in my sleep and tried to run off with me. I was completely helpless, really, as they had placed a magic nullification collar on me as well as bindings and a gag. I was really scared too, as I had no idea what they would do to me. Then Eliana and Elpis attacked the wagon and rescued me from them. And that’s how I ended up here.”

“That’s quite the story. Where were your parents though, kid?” Said the half naked man as he sat back comfortably.

Saxe could feel a few tears coming to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away, “Well I don’t,” he hesitated, “have any parents. I was in an orphanage most of my life. I was taken in by a middle-aged requip mage that taught me pretty much everything I know and passed down her suit of armor to me. She also taught me how to requip my armor and clothes as well as weapons like swords and axes. Right now I only really have two sets of armor though.” He tried to change the topic after giving a short answer which the man seemed to be fine with.

“What armors do you have, Saxe-chan? Any that I might know?” asked Erza curiously.

“I have my legacy armor, The Violet Knight, and I have my Morningstar II armor. The Violet Knight armor uses a longsword known as Oathseer and my Morningstar II armor uses an actual magic-imbued morningstar. I also learned transformation magic because my Violet Knight armor requires a certain body size to wear and it doesn’t adjust to your frame like the Morningstar II armor does.” explained Saxe. proud that he knew a lot about the armors he owned.

“Oh!” exclaimed Erza, “I’ve heard of the Violet Knight armor and the Morningstar II armor. The Violet Knight was the armor carried by the Todarin family, one of the most prominent Requip attuned families on Ishgar. You’re really lucky to have been able to train under one of them. If my information is correct, then you have to use transformation magic to turn into the desired person that fits the armor. It’s quite odd like that, but it’s to be expected from a legacy piece. I’m guessing you need to transform to look like one of your ancestors, correct?It’s amazing to think that your master’s family has passed down the image of their ancestor and have remembered it after all these years. The Morningstar II armor is also known as the spiked armor, correct? It has little horn-like spike all over it just like the weapon it’s named after, and I’ve also been told that it allows you to move the spikes along your armor to focus at a certain point. I’ve always found that armor to be very interesting with the dynamics of it and how the entire thing works.”

Saxe looked at her with surprise. “You really know a lot about Requip armor!” exclaimed Saxe before continuing, “Where did you learn all of this?”

Erza chuckled, “Well I learned most of it from going on jobs and things. You’d be surprised what you can find when you really go exploring at ruins and other sites. I assume you already know a little bit about that though as you have the Morningstar II armor, which I assume your teacher didn’t give you.”

“Haha yeah I did. Found it in some ruins near Crocus which, surprisingly, nobody had looted yet, or if they had, they didn’t do a very good job. It was just sort of… there. So I took it, figuring I could use it for something. It’s got me through a few tough points, and it took many by surprise to see me with it.” Responded Saxe, grinning from ear to ear. He hardly had anyone to talk to about these things, so it was nice to be able to talk to Erza. 

“You know Gray, Elpis, and I can introduce you to everyone here if you’d like, especially now that you’re one of us. I’m sure many of them want to meet you, seeing as they all sort of noticed you after that small outburst you had earlier. Would you like it if we did that?” 

Saxe looked towards Gray and Elpis, who had been talking to each other while Erza and himself had conversed with each other about. The two seemed to be well acquainted with each other and Elpis was saying something about defeating Gray. He was actually curious to see how strong the two ice mages were, at least he assumed Elpis was an ice mage as he had found the ground when he was rescued to be lightly touched by frost and she had tried to freeze the collar off his neck. 

“I’d love that, Erza-san.” replied Saxe, smiling at her brightly at the thought of meeting the other people in this guild. 

Erza smiled back at him before standing up on the table and cupping her hands over her mouth. Saxe’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant for her to introduce them all at once! “This here, “ yelled Erza as the entire guild turned to look at her, “Is Saxe Todarin, the newest edition to our family. He is a Requip mage like myself and sports Transformation magic as his secondary. Please introduce yourselves to him when you get the chance!” Erza finished before sitting back down, and Saxe just laughed, his face scarlet with embarrassment.

Elpis was just plainly laughing at him along with Gray as guild member’s began to introduce themselves to him. The names started to swirl around in his head as he shook each of their hands, an embarrassed blush very visible on his childish features. It took about twenty or thirty minutes before they all finished introducing themselves to Saxe and they all went back to what they had been doing before. It was then that the guild doors were thrown open and a man with pink hair and a smirk walked in, looking around the guild. Saxe felt the man lock eyes with him and he raised his eyes to meet the pink haired man’s gaze. Before Saxe could say anything, the man walked straight up to Saxe and stood in front of him. 

“Fight me.” said the man, eyes boring into Saxe’s.


End file.
